


The Night before the Coronation

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [4]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was back in the Tower of London again to prepare for her new role. Memories of the dark past came back to her and Anne was uneasy on taking her new role as Queen of England. Richard showed her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night before the Coronation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts), [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



The night fell and everyone was asleep, but not Anne. With a lamp in her hand, she sauntered back and forth in the hall and stopped before the door of each chamber. Night shift servants curtsied and bowed when she passed them. She was now the new Queen of England.

Perhaps none of them remembered or was here to see it—that more than ten years ago, a much younger Anne running back and forth at the exact same place where she was now. Panicking, she knocked and pounded on all the doors and tried to spread out the words of Yorkist invasion. Then, she was the Lancastrian Princess of Wales—the second lady of England behind Margaret of Anjou.

Oh those memories!

And here she was now, back, and wondering slowly in the hallway.

She stopped before one chamber and gently tapped her fingers against the wooden door. She opened it and walked in. Yes, more than ten years ago, she was here. She shared the bed with Kathryn, her half-sister and bastard child of Warwick. The two grew up together and shared a bed for thirteen years. She had forgiven Kathryn now; she wished Kathryn’s spirit would be here so she could tell her that she forgave her.

She went to the bed and pressed her hand against the fabric of curtain and comforter. Aside from Kathryn, there was also Edward of Lancaster, her first husband or rather, betrothed. He was about her height but three years older than her. At night, he was here spending time with her. Rather than making love to her to beget heirs, he played toy soldiers with her like a child and ordered her to play guard and drill. Anne did find it amusing at first. Soon, however, she found it pitiful.

So this was to be the future King of England.

But it never happened. Yorkists won their cause and the future King of England was another Edward. Anne was not to be Queen of England anymore; instead, she married Richard, Duke of Gloucester. It was not a bad arrangement for Anne regained everything she lost.

Anne closed her eyes and lost in her thoughts; she did not even hear the footsteps behind her.

“Anne?”

She opened her eyes and turned; it was Richard standing behind her.

She splint to him and held on to him dearly. “Richard…Richard…I don’t want this…”

“Shh, Anne, don’t say that,” he said as he stroke her hair.

“It’s so long ago, but it feels like yesterday,” she sniffled against his chest. “I want to live in a peaceful life and I want Middleham. I don’t want to be anywhere near London.”

“But we have to Anne, this is our duty,” Richard whispered firmly. He pulled away and looked at her in the eye. “What happened was God’s will. England needs us.”

Anne was shaking. It was horrifying. First, King Edward IV died suddenly from illness. His young son ascended the throne as King Edward V. Then, a plague spread throughout London. Over one night, the new king and all of his siblings fell ill. The Dowager Queen Elizabeth did everything she could to save her sons. As result, she fell ill as well. She couldn’t resist embracing her dying son. Thankfully, the Gloucesters were safely away from London. Against Anne’s protest, Richard went to London to impose orders and to protect King Edward IV’s remaining children—now only Princesses Mary and Bridget.

She fearfully waited until she was taken to London as well.

Her husband was the new King of England.

No, England could not have a child Queen on the throne as Queen Regnant. The lesson of Empress Mathilda and King Stephen was horrid. There were rumors that Lady Margaret Beaufort’s son, Henry Tudor, was taking this opportunity to launch an invasion and force a marriage upon a York princess. No, no one would want that. Thus, Richard took the throne as King of England and put the two York princesses, now orphans, under his protection.

“I…I don’t know if I can do this,” Anne’s lips quivered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sweetheart, you will never lose me,” Richard assured her as he held her from the behind.

Anne looked up and saw the reflection of herself and Richard in the mirror. “I’m…too frail. The mantle and coronet will bury me.”

Richard chuckled. “No, sweetheart. You’ll look fine in them.” He kissed her on the head.

“What if I lost it again?” That was one of her worst fears.

“No, it will not happen.”

“You…you will have mistresses, won’t you? All Kings have mistresses and sire bastards—“

“No.” His tone changed. “No one can or will take your place in my bed.”

“Queen Elizabeth was so beautiful, I can never—“

“No one is beautiful as you.”

“Really?” Anne laughed gently. “Maybe we should fetch the mantle and prepare for tomorrow.”

“We don’t need that for tonight,” Richard said huskily. “I’ll show you what makes you beautiful.”

His hands reached to her back and unlaced her dress. Skillfully, he slipped the dress off her. He stepped in front of her and slipped her shift off her shoulders. Taking her hand, he guided her to step out of the clothing pooled at her feet. She stood naked before him. Her skin was soft and pale. Her body frame was slim and petite. Her legs were long and well-shaped. Her breasts were round and nipples hardened.

Richard gazed and besotted by her body. He reached for her long braid and untied her ribbon. Her beautiful long hair was down like a mantle, protecting part of her modesty.

“So beautiful…” Richard whispered as he played with strands of her hair and then touched her bare breasts.

Those words…oh yes…she remembered.

“Richard, you remember our wedding night,” Anne muttered as she unbuttoned his doublet. She slipped his doublet off him and unlaced his shirt. “It’s quite chilling in here.”

“I will keep you warm,” he said as his hand caressed her body. She pulled his shirt over his head and held his body against hers. She unlaced his breeches and pulled it down.

“Keep me warm,” she whispered against his ear.

They were both standing at the edge of the bed. Richard pushed her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her. Anne pulled his breeches away with her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She moaned as his hands roamed over her body. His hand reached down and teased her sex. Anne curved her back and whispered his name. Spreading her arms on the sides above her head, she lifted up her chin so Richard could kiss her throat. His lips caressed her neck and then moved down to her breasts. Seeing her nipples hardened and pointy, he teased her nipples with his tongue.

“Richard…I want you now…”

He stopped teasing her and pulled her legs apart. Anne groaned as he entered her. They joined hands as he held her arms down over her head.

“Richard…I…” Anne panted as her body moved against his.

Married for more than a decade, Richard knew what she wanted. He rolled over and lied on his back so that she could ride him. She rose to straddle him; her hands roamed all over his torso as his hands stroked her hips and buttocks. He loved the moment when she threw back her head and cried out in pleasure.

She continued to ride him until she fell against his body in exhaustion.

Catching up her breath, she murmured against his neck, “You think we might have created a Duke of York tonight?”

Stroking her forehead, Richard replied, “Don’t say that. We make love because we want to.”

“You remember, don’t you?” Anne rested her head against his chest. “You found me at that inn and then you brought me to the sanctuary. You paid that sanctuary a good sum of gold for what we did that night. You taught me well…you made me a woman. And we conceived Ned that night.”

“It was a new beginning for you, and for us,” Richard laughed gently.

And tonight would mark as another new beginning for them.

“Nothing will change between us, Anne,” Richard promised her solemnly. “You are my wife, my other half, my home…”

He brushed his lips against her knuckles.

Satisfied, Anne fell asleep against Richard—her husband, soulmate, and King.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same verse as my Big Bang fic. You might have some questions, but my Big Bang fic would explain it all.


End file.
